Love Knows No Bounds
by emoxrainbows
Summary: We finally learn why Tsubaki deals with Black Star's ego.


**Title:** Love Knows No Bounds

**Summary:** We finally learn why Tsubaki deals with Black Star's ego.

**Disclaimer:** For the millionth time, I don't own this stuffs!

**Words: **895

**Rating: **K+

**Warnings:** I got nothin' :P

"Ahahahaha! Once again the great and powerful Black Star has triumphed over his opponent," the 'assassin' cried out, placing a foot on top of Ox's head as to showcase his glorious victory. Below him, Ox groaned in both disappointment and pain. Disappointment because he failed to defeat such an imbecile, and pain because… Well, because Black Star a) kicked his ass and b) was currently crushing his skull.

"Um… Black Star?"

By this point, Tsubaki had changed back into her human form and was standing next to her meister, careful not to accidently step on Ox. She didn't want to see a fellow academy member hurt, which only added to the list of reasons why she was significantly different from Black Star.

"Just you wait Tsubaki," Black Star instructed, finally acknowledging her presence, bit not really acknowledging the fact that shed spoken, "One of these days, I'll surpass the Gods! Who knows, maybe I'll even take you with me, straight to the top!"

Tsubaki smiled at this, closed her eyes, and nodded in approval.

"Yes Black Star, I know you will."

It was always like this with them. Black Star would cause trouble and then praise himself as if he were unable to do any wrong. Then Tsubaki would solemnly take his side and agree with every arrogant word that came out of his mouth. In a way, she was like his mother. Always watching over him, always agreeing with him, but in some ways, it seemed that her love and adoration went beyond motherhood. Even the kindest of mothers knew that, without proper discipline, a child would steer out of control and become a nuisance. And yet, she would remain ever faithful and shower her meister with compliments and her undying devotion. Many believed she was a saint, having put up with that boy for so long, but the rest of them knew the truth. She wasn't his weapon because she felt bad for him. She was his weapon because she truly believed everything he said. In her eyes, he was already a god, even if nobody else was able to recognize it.

He was her god.

"Black Star… Maybe we should go home?"

"Yes! A big star like me needs to get his rest if he ever wants to surpass the gods! Isn't that right," he asked, directing an open-toothed grin in the direction of his weapon, causing her to blush slightly.

"Yes," was all she said, and then they were heading towards their apartment, leaving the academy far behind them. After walking for five minutes in comfortable silence, Black Star decided to break the ice.

"I was pretty awesome back there, wasn't I," he boasted, clasping his hands behind his head, "You weren't so bad yourself you know."

Tsubaki bowed her head and smiled, grateful for the compliment.

"You were the real reason we won though," she claimed, making sure he knew how appreciative she was by looking him in the eyes. For a brief moment, something that resembled sympathy skittered across Black Stars' usually obnoxious and grinning face. Tsubaki noticed this and, worried that she'd somehow offended him, stopped suddenly, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong," she questioned with extreme concern, "Is something the matter?"

Black Star stopped too and looked up at Tsubaki. Eventually, he frowned and brushed her hand away, causing her to frown as well.

"Why do you always focus on me, rather than take the time to focus on yourself?"

Tsubaki paused and thought about this for a moment, quite uncertain what he meant. Then came the response, "What do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean," he yelled, suddenly becoming upset, "You spend all your time looking after me, but why!? Gods are supposed to focus on themselves, but you don't!"

"I'm no god," she insisted, worry now etched into her lovely features.

"But you are! You have to be! I couldn't possibly be in love with a…" he trailed off, leaving the rest to her imagination, but she was persistent. Usually she wouldn't pry, but this? She had to know.

"With a what…?"

"Forget it," he spat, now refusing to look her in the eyes, "It was nothing."

Tsubaki turned away and blinked back the tears that were threatening to escape. She clasped her hands together in front of her form and started walking.

"Wait."

Being the obedient girl she was, Tsubaki did as she was instructed and stopped.

"I'm sorry. Tsubaki I just…" but before he could fully apologize, he felt a pair a lips upon his own. Almost immediately his eyes went wide and he saw Tsubaki, mere centimeters away, eyes closed and kissing him. When she pulled away, she blushed and turned her head in embarrassment.

"Black Star I-"

"Don't apologize. God don't do that unless they mean it. Just tell me what I want to hear so we can go home."

"As you wish. Black Star, I love you," she cried out.

"Finally, now let's go home."

And with that, Black Star began walking, placing his hands behind his head once more

"You're so lucky to be loved by a god," he called over his shoulder, "A star such as myself could have anyone, but I want you."

Tsubaki smiled and jogged over to accompany, then stood at his side and matched his pace.

"Yes, Black Star."


End file.
